(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension and, in particular, to a suspension system capable of optimally controlling camber angle regardless of suspension movement without a stabilizer bar.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A suspension system is designed to provide the best combination of ride quality, directional control, ease of handling, safety, stability, and service life. Particularly, the front suspension system makes provision for turning the front wheels both right and left, as well as for straight-ahead directional control. Also, the front suspension system absorbs most of the braking torque caused by weight transfer during braking.
The camber angle of the front wheels has an important relationship with the behavior of the vehicle. Generally, in most suspension system of prior art, the camber angle is zero or very small for ideal contact between the tire and the ground.
However, if a suspension system is designed to have no camber angle while the vehicle is being driven straightforward, camber angle is generated when the vehicle turns, and it varies as the turning radius varies. If the suspension system is designed to have no camber angle during turning of the vehicle, there exists a camber angle when the vehicle runs in a straightforward direction.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are schematic views showing behavior of prior wishbone type and trailing arm type suspensions.
As shown in FIG. 1, the wishbone type and trailing arm type suspension systems 6 and 8 are designed to have no camber angle when the vehicle encounters bumps and is being driven in a straightforward direction, so camber angles are generated when the vehicle turns, and it varies as the turning radius varies.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the suspension systems are designed to have no camber angle during turning of the vehicle, there exists a camber angle when the vehicle bumps and rebounds.
Accordingly, in these prior suspension systems, it is impossible to obtain both straightforward running stability and turning stability with the same front suspension geometry.